creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 December 2014
11:56 Brb 11:56 Lel=??? 11:57 hello butter lard 11:57 Hi Emo Macedonian. 11:57 why are you so mean to butter? 11:57 lol 11:57 >butter 11:57 Emo Macedonian? XD 11:57 The Butter Lard 11:57 >Emo Macedonian 11:57 wat 11:57 SG is emo, cuz he cant confess that he's macedonian 11:57 I'm not even macedonian 11:57 yuss u r 11:58 Im back 11:58 then why is your name backwards is YugEmo321? 11:58 magic 11:58 See? you're a Yugi-Oh! emo. 11:58 Yeah, confess Darude- Plankstorm. 11:58 And a macedonian one. 11:58 Quiet down ur waking the neighbors 11:58 Shame on ya. 11:58 Im going to go guys so, merry christmas and a happy new year, but i will be on before 2015. 11:59 Yay, I found something to counter attack Bitter's obesity joke. 11:59 You're only plaguing your already fragmented psyche with desperation and agony by denying your obvious Macedonian heritage SG. 12:00 What does a fat kid run to catch? 12:00 SOMEEMOYOUGIOHMACEDONIAN123 is your username now. 12:00 Ceps m9. 12:00 @Morgan Check PM 12:01 Hey Under. 12:01 It's a taco truck, guys. 12:01 We have SG jokes and we need replacements, and I made one. :^) 12:01 ] 12:01 Who has Super Smash Bros. For Wii U? 12:01 I have a Wii U. 12:01 No one. 12:01 Fuck Smash. 12:01 But no Smash Brothers. 12:01 * Howard Phillips Lovecraft castrates Fallout with a bent paperclip. 12:02 HERESY, 12:02 *! 12:02 Oh yeah...!!~~ 12:02 Woah. 12:02 My brother is obsessed with titles and shows and complains that there's o translation for the SMSS, lol. 12:02 Hurt me MORE! 12:02 Eeeh, nah. 12:03 * Howard Phillips Lovecraft hits Fallout over the head with a brick and then smashes his face in with a crowbar. 12:03 Hey, is that Kenny? 12:03 Huh? 12:04 His murder boner is going super big. 12:04 >murder boner 12:04 Who told you about that!? 12:04 Now the salt lick to my head! 12:04 <_< >_> 12:04 >salt lick 12:04 So you... 12:04 Crave that mineral? 12:05 * Howard Phillips Lovecraft cuts Fallout's cartoid artery with a 14 in serrated steel knife and leaves him to bleed out in an alley. 12:05 likfreak is here 12:05 It's assferd. 12:06 Likass 12:06 No no no you guys. 12:06 It's Dickferd. 12:06 I think I have officially found the weirdest/creepiest music video (IMO) on YouTube. 12:06 Lameferd, Fuckferd, Macedonianferd, Ebolaferd. 12:06 Am I scaring people away with by my application of my knowledge of human anatomy to my acts of murder? 12:06 ^^ 12:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPRkYWVinF0 Seriously, how do I explain this? 12:07 Have you even seen Marilyn Manson's Born Villain video? 12:08 Hey Mumbizz. 12:08 Hello. 12:08 I love marylin Manson 12:08 Hello Mumbizz. 12:08 Whaaa 12:09 k im back 12:09 Favorite song and album Marciella? 12:09 WB DB. 12:09 wb? 12:09 Marylin Manson. Did we talk about him a day ago? 12:09 it's a beautiful life! 12:09 12:09 WB=Welcome back. 12:10 oh 12:10 Eat me drink me = this is Halloween 12:10 No @Mumbizz. 12:10 hows life? 12:10 Great, 12:10 thats good 12:10 I like Antichrist Superstar from Antichrist Superstar. 12:10 Idk 12:10 Just living in my mansion alone with no one else. 12:10 i only like EDM 12:10 Redudancy I know. 12:11 *redundancy 12:11 redunceity 12:11 Hello Aeterna. 12:11 hey aeterna 12:11 Sp00kySkary.jpg 12:12 Aeterna Chaeo. Is that a file you got? 12:12 u read my creepypasta? 12:12 no bro 12:12 k den 12:12 likferd pm 12:12 im just fuckin around 12:12 Not yet, can you send me a link? 12:12 12:12 Dickferd* 12:12 ok hold on 12:12 or 12:12 OR 12:13 ok here it is Thread:410254 12:13 Likdick 12:13 likdick? 12:13 Everyone looks so young in Greece. How do you separate the men from the boys? 12:13 Yes. 12:13 K i'm reading it now. 12:13 Likdick. 12:13 With a crowbar. 12:13 pokedick 12:13 Back. 12:13 Playing Destiny on Sexbox 369, wanna join? 12:13 thank you for repeating a joke I told you in pm fatass 12:13 yess? 12:13 They don't, Likferd. 12:13 sexbox 369? 12:13 Oh fuck, the Batman. 12:14 pretty quiet 12:14 too quiet 12:14 yo 12:14 spooky scary skeletons 12:14 Hey SDoixtror 12:14 *Doctor 12:14 Welp 12:14 Stupid keyboard-computer lag 12:15 hey batman 12:15 whats up? 12:15 Hello Batman. 12:15 hello clarice 12:15 Nice Darkseid avatar. 12:15 I HATH RETURNED 12:15 Darkseid is @Howard 12:15 WB Morgan. 12:16 whos darkseid? 12:16 >tfw Chris-Chan hasnt killed himself yet 12:16 thank <3 12:16 thank 12:16 I'm Darkseid? 12:16 Oh, and Morgan, you still don't know my secret ping. 12:16 XD 12:16 k 12:16 I wish. 12:16 No, it was a reference to a comic 12:16 idk who darkseid is? 12:16 i have one more tho 12:16 Rock of Ages @Howard 12:17 TFMA :P 12:17 Darkseid is a god who fucks with earth and beats up Superman 12:17 i think not 12:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Wv3AilDfrU 12:17 I know who he is. 12:17 Hmmm 12:17 I'm telling DB 12:17 Howard 12:18 darkseid=thanos wanna be 12:18 Darkseid was first 12:18 nupe 12:18 �� 12:18 Thanos is a Darkseid wanna be 12:18 i think not 12:18 Yes 12:18 I would know 12:18 Him 12:18 ok fine 12:18 Hm* 12:18 Prince Uxas, killed his own brother to ascend the throne, became tyrant of Apokolips, conquered a crapload of territory, renamed himself Darkseid/Lord Darkseid. 12:19 Yeah 12:19 but you know whos better than both of them? 12:19 Superman 12:19 @DB 12:19 nope 12:19 goku 12:19 Back. 12:19 no 12:19 yes 12:19 I have a question 12:19 The One Above All destroys Goku. 12:19 guys 12:19 goku < Superman 12:19 whats the plural of virus 12:19 I have created a new meme 12:19 virus or viruses? 12:19 goku would beat superman anyday 12:19 yee rofl 12:20 hey knight 12:20 That isn't a new meme 12:20 hey 12:20 I said 12:20 The Source or The One Above All destroy Goku. 12:20 YEE 12:20 ROFL 12:20 You just smashed two memes together 12:20 hows the story going? 12:20 SG 12:20 yee rofl. That sounds like Rick Roll 12:20 No shit, Howard 12:20 I am on trollpasta wiki chat 12:20 k 12:20 its going well, i just have a doubt,lol 12:20 what? 12:20 Goku can't fight omnipotent gods 12:20 what's the plural of virus? 12:20 virus or viruses? 12:21 Virus 12:21 thank you 12:21 how about the avatars of said omnipotent gods in question? 12:21 An avatar of it? 12:21 Viruses is the plural. 12:21 I'm gonna keep working on it, ttyl 12:21 brb 12:21 oh,now im confused,lol 12:21 you know, a physical manifestation? 12:21 Oh then the omnipotent god wins 12:21 He still has all his powers 12:22 okden 12:22 12:22 Batman is wrong, it's viruses @Card. 12:22 He just has human form 12:22 I know 12:22 I was fucking him up 12:22 thank you howard 12:22 Damn it 12:22 I may as well go for the time being. 12:22 Bye Simba 12:22 so either way its going good? 12:22 BYE SIMBAE Q_Q 12:22 cya Simba 12:22 * The Furriest Mutey Around hugs 12:22 Bye Simba. 12:22 * G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY hugs back 12:22 Go eat some Zebras or something 12:22 knight? 12:22 But seriously Goku < Superman 12:22 It's not even a debate 12:22 lion hugs ftw 12:22 I wonder if DB knows about Superman Prime One Million @Batman... 12:23 Yeah 12:23 i wonder if howard knows super sayian 4 12:23 Superman Prime One Million can beat even Super Sayain God Goku 12:23 not even possible 12:23 Superman Prime One Million IS GOD 12:23 I do, @DB. 12:23 He can destroy and create matter which is impossible 12:23 He can literally do the impossible, man 12:24 He wins 12:24 nope 12:24 He can just obliterate Goku 12:24 goku wins 12:24 With a thought 12:24 That red furball couldn't take Superman Prime One Million on his worst day. 12:24 He doesn't need to fight him 12:24 goku with kryptonite wins 12:24 Superman Prime One Million isn't weakened by Krytonite 12:25 He's a god 12:25 so is goku 12:25 I love Superman 12:25 Superman Prime One Million is unaffected by Kryptonite and magic. 12:25 But Goku isn't an omnipotent god 12:25 Superman is 12:25 *Superman Prime One Million 12:25 That is 12:25 the funniest part is i have only seen season one of DBZ 12:25 LOL 12:25 i dont even know goku that well 12:25 Superman is not a god, more so an Alien. 12:25 DB fan boys try to argue that he can beat Superman 12:26 Now ARES is actually a god. 12:26 Yeah I doubt that happening 12:26 Dino 12:26 i know that darkseid 12:26 Yas? 12:26 We're not talking about regular superman 12:26 but i only saw the season where goku died 12:26 wut. 12:26 Ares is like pond scum to Superman Prime One Million 12:26 Idk any other superman 12:26 pond cum? 12:26 I've seen all of Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, and Dragon Ball GT. 12:26 he said scum. 12:26 *scum 12:27 i meant scum 12:27 Plus all the spinoff movies. 12:27 Superman Prime One Million can kill Ares with a thought 12:27 So 12:27 Oh. 12:27 ares inmortal 12:27 i have only seen season 1 of DBZ and nothing else 12:28 who is krillin? 12:28 idk 12:28 Ares' physical body can be destroyed though 12:28 yeah 12:28 And I can tell you for a fact Goku doesn't have the chance of a snowball in hell of beating Superman Prime One Million. 12:28 idk rly 12:28 ikr 12:28 i didnt know anything came before 12:28 dbz 12:28 *DBZ 12:28 12:29 what comes before DBZ? 12:29 Idk what anyone is talking about 12:29 Sailor Moon 12:29 ^ 12:29 crap 12:29 12:29 i believd 12:29 e 12:29 -_- 12:29 There's Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, and then Dragon Ball GT. 12:29 Also Hai Moist 12:30 nothing comes before DBZ? 12:30 I believe there's a series simply known as Dragon Ball before DBZ. 12:30 cause episode 1 of DBZ idk what happened before 12:31 ? 12:31 something bout dragonballs 12:31 Perish Song: The last note you'll ever hear. 12:31 ^ 12:31 likferd om 12:31 pm 12:31 * 12:32 Om nom nom? @SG 12:32 wew lad 12:32 I watch space dandy 12:32 And attack on titan 12:32 And one piece 12:32 They are good shows 12:33 SS 12:33 Glee beats a 12:33 Oop 12:33 *all of those. 12:33 Nope 12:33 Yup. 12:35 Silence 12:35 No. 12:36 (rip) 12:37 Hey mute 12:38 Destiny Bond can be summed up in 4 words. 12:38 "YOU DIE WITH ME." 12:39 Apparently, if you hold the 3DS upside down while Inkay levels up to 30 or more, it will evolve. 12:40 Uh OK 12:41 Sup 12:41 can i pm cause i wanna test a HUGE spam Error: Invalid time.